Existing barcode readers typically utilize a single imaging assembly in the center of the forward face of the reader. This creates a discontinuity in the illumination of the barcode, because the illumination has a “hole” caused by the aperture for the imaging assembly which may appear on the barcode thereby making it unsuitable for decoding. In order to avoid this “hole” in the illumination, a user must tilt the barcode reader with respect to the forward face of the reader, which is often counterintuitive to the user, and not user-friendly. Further, barcodes may reflect the illumination light directly back to the imaging assembly (specular reflection), thereby oversaturating the imaging sensor, and likewise rendering the image unsuitable for decoding. This is particularly acute with direct part markings that are etched or engraved into a product, and tend to reflect the illumination light in several directions. Such direct part markings also have little contrast in the symbol, thereby making them difficult to read with the reader. Readers have been developed that utilize multiple illumination sources to illuminate the barcode. Typically, these illumination assemblies are turned on in succession or in different combinations to try to illuminate the barcode in different ways for imaging by the imaging sensor until an image is captured without the above defects. However, the number of illumination sources and the number of combinations make the process of finding a suitable image slow. Moreover, the illumination sources add to the expense of the reader.
Accordingly, there is a need for a reader that utilizes multiple imaging assemblies rather than multiple illumination sources, which speeds up the process of finding a suitable image of the barcode while minimizing specular reflection and “holes” in the image.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.